Merry Chaomas!
by SonicLikesXinic
Summary: Can Tails throw the best Christmas party of the month? Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Its the time of the year again. Its the week before Christmas, and its been a month since Sonic returned home from his outer space adventure with the Wisps.

"Geez. I wonder if they celebrate Christmas in their world." Sonic thought to himself. Afterall, its no fun running outside when the pavements are clogged up with snow and the roads are facing a heavy flow of traffic jam with everyone heading out doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

"Maybe I should go check out the Chao CenterNet. There would indeed be something nice for Chronic. Perhaps one day he'll even be strong enough to take part in the Chao Championship Challenge!", Sonic decided, and booted up the computer.

The moniter blinks as the computer boots up to life, and Sonic is greeted by the annoying "Welcome to Windows" jingle.

"Okay, let's see here,..what's this?" "A Chao Color Changer? Nah, that's just lame." "There's another one that says, Chao Translator, hmm..this one could be of use, but 6,000 rings? That's expensive", Sonic commented.

"Ah..this one will do! A Chao Cycler; perfect for Chronic to run on!", Sonic decided and ordered the item.

Now that is settled, let's check out what the other characters are up to!

Just across the street, in Tails apartment, Cream and Cheese were helping Tails with the preparations.

Tails is busily engaged in a power generator that'll convert the excess snow outside into electrical energy. Faced with a stumbling block, Tails was trying to figure out a way to make sure the heat produce by the generator doesn't melt the snow and flood the house. With sweaty palms, Tails frowned as he fumbled with the device, in search of another solution.

Back in the living room, Cream was hanging the decorations while Cheese was helping to unwrap the packaging and hanging the christmas lights across the ceiling.

"That looks so nice! I'm so glad Tails invited us to the party." Cream exclaimed.

But, not everything seems to be going smoothly for everyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aboard a cargo plane, something was amiss. One of the engines have died and the plane is descending downwards, heading for impending doom. With a deafening crash, the plane collided into a tower and tumble down beneath, leaving behind a flying spark and a cloud of smoke.

"Knock, knock!". Cheese went to answer the door.

"Chao! Chao!", Cheese grinned widely and hugged Sonic, inviting him into Tails' house.

"Hey, Sonic! There you are! I'm currently busy preparing something special right now, maybe you can help me out?", Tails asked.

"Sure thing!", Sonic readily agreed.

"Good! You see those post cards lying around there? It could be just me, but for some reason, the Internet seems to be down, so hope you don't mind helping me spread the word. By the way, Cream made those, not me. Thanks alot buddy!"

"Nah, no problem, besides, I had nothing to do so I dropped by to see if I could be of help. Cheese, you wanna come with me?", answered Sonic. Cheese nodded his head in agreement.

With that, Sonic grabbed the bag of post cards and spinned out of the living room.

Outside, the weather is pretty much fine, all cold yet sunny. A chilling but refreshing breeze blew past Sonic's face as he went down the streets, humming along to "Endless Possibility". The pavements have bern neatly cleared; It appears the cleaner robots did their job, although none was in sight. First, he decided to drop by Jet's house and pressed on the doorbell.

The door opened slowly with a soft but noticable creak and a green-headed furball popped out.

"It's You! You know I'm on hiatus right now! I'm not going to race with you on such snowy tracks, that'll ruin my gear! I'm saving up on an upgrade!", yelled Jet.

"Woah, woah calm down!", said Sonic, unprepared for the rude and abrupt response. "Heck no! I'm not asking for a race. Just sending out invites to Tails party. You coming?".

"Hmm..a party eh? Sounds interesting. Yea.., I'll go, if you promise some great music and food!"

"Alright then, make sure you won't be late thst day or you'll miss out on the fun.", joked Sonic.

"You eat your words, I'm never late!", shouted Jet at the doorway as Sonic ran off in the distance to the next apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Right now, on the outskirts of Mobius, laid a building which appeared to be a cheap, budget hotel. Deep in the basement of the hotel, was an empty, unused storage room, which had not been tidied up for months. Despite its run-down and dusty conditions, the storage was perfectly shielded away from the public view, especially with the fact that it was hidden right underneath an unsuspecting building such as the hotel. However, it seems that the room's solitary atmosphere is about the be disrupted.

A few miles away underground, not too far away from the hotel, the ear-blowing sound of drilling can be heard. The unmistakable and familiar voice of Eggman spoke out.

"Faster, you two! We have more work to do! Get this tunnel done and we can move on to our next objective!", Eggman scrowled.

"Hey, its very much dark in here, it looks like its at night! Wait, is it night-time already?", Orbot responded.

"It's still daytime you fool! Can't you see we're underground? At this rate you're going, its going to be night by the time we're done with this!", snapped Eggman.

"Umm, boss, what is this tunnel for? Can't we tske the subway instead? Won't that be brighter and more comfortable?", Cubot questioned curiously.

"Its part of my new plan! I'm gonna make sure that Sonic won't be able to celerbrate his Christmas holiday. This time, I'll have the last laugh! Hahaha!", chuckled Eggman.

"Umm, isn't that the first? No one else have laughed yet." teased Orbot.

"Oh, shut up! Keep moving, failure is not an option!". Eggman is getting slightly irritated with Orbot since it's getting onto his nerves. After his current mission is accomplished, Eggman is considering sending Orbot back to the base to be reprogrammed.

"So.., if failure is not an option, does it mean it is compulsory?", Orbot asked sacarstically.

"It isn't compulsory for me to answer that question, so I won't answer it.", the Doctor argued.

That, followed a period of awkward silence as the two henchmen got back to their work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Tails' home, Tails was just about to test his newest invention. After hours and hours of gruling hard work, Tails had finally come to a breakthrough and a working model.

The machine had a shade of grey and a rectangular shape with a trsy at the bottom. A pipe connected to the back of the machine led to outside, where there is an abundance of snow. Fancifully illuminated with LED lights, the mechanics of the machine is simple; a lever to activate the pipe to allow the snow to flow in, and some buttoms on the control panel to set the speed settings and electrical output.

As eager as he was, Tails badly wanted to try his new model and hurriedly plugged the cables into the power mains and flicked on the switch.

"Brrrrrrrr...", The machine churnned and spurred to life and the display started blinking. Without any further ado, Tails pulled the lever.

"Yeah! I'm going to call this machine The...uh oh, what's happening?", Tails glanced at the machine worriedly.

A gust of steam shot out from one of the pipes, like a volcano was about to erupt. The pipes rumbled and shook vigrously.

"Oh no! I gotta turn it off before it.."

It was too late. The pipes, unable to withstand the high amount of pressure, burst at it seams and the melted ice-water gushed out rapidly, flooding the entire room. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Noo! Its flooding! FML! FML! FML!"

While Tails is still whining about how his invention had gone wrong, Eggman and his robots have managed to smuggle some parcels to their secret underground hideout discreetly; the remote location which had provided excellent cover for them. Cubot tossed the last package onto the ground and leaned against the wall, panting heavily after doing so much labour.

"Boss, is that all there is? Can we go for a break now?", Cubot asked.

"Yes, yes! Here, you can have this voucher for Pizza House, whatever new restaurant it is, go grab me some grub!", commanded Eggman.

"Come on, lets go! I heard that the pizza is nice..." Cubot shooed Orbot and the two scrambled out of the tunnel clumsily.

Eggman turned and looked at the parcels and thought, "Hmm, that plane better be worth hijacking. Time to open up the presents, nevermind its not christmas yet, I wanna get a present! Hmph, why do people have to use so much wrapping paper? Argh!"

On the other hand, Sonic and Cheese are done with delivering Tails' invitation cards.

"So it looks like Shadow is still Shadow, Rouge is still Rouge and Charmy is still Charmy; none of have changed. That's good, right?", Sonic commented.

By now, everyone in the neighbourhood had already received an invitation, but little did Sonic know, after one problem had been solved, another new problem leaked out - literally back at Tails' house.

"Phew, that was tiring, huh? Still couldn't figure out what's wrong with that interweb. Wanna go grab a bite?", asked Sonic.

"Chao! Chao!", ~ Chao was hungry and wanted an afternoon snack.

"Alright, lets check out that new outlet down the road. Its called Pizza House - and I heard they have some awesome food there!", Sonic suggested.

Cheese agreed and the pair headed to Pizza House.

Sonic and Cheese entered the outlet. It was a fancy restaurant, with walls plastered with pizza wallpapers and a wooden floor. The soft music piped in through the speakers, creating a relaxing ambience. At the counter, a long queue has already formed and people were chatting indecisively about what food they are going to order.

After grabbing a seat, Sonic went to queue up while Cheese looked after the belongings.

As Sonic queued, a Dark Chao appeared and trudged forward, attempting to cut Sonic's queue.

"Hey, little fella, move back!", Sonic yelled irritatedly.

"Boo! Hehehe!", the Dark Chao mocked Sonic and stuck out its tounge. It refused to budge. At the same time, a burly man in front who had just placed his order was walking back to his seat. He doesn't notice the Dark Chao and bumped into it, causing some of the Coke to spill on the Dark Chao and the impact of the bump sent it flying backwards and bang against the wall. It starts wailing, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmph, serves him right!", thought Sonic, as he placed his order for a cheese and ham pizza.

Sonic went back to his seat where Cheese was, and the hungry Chao started munching on half of a slice of the pizza in a single bite.

"Hey, the food here ain't bad!", Sonic commented. Cheese nodded his head and munched on another slice of pizza.

After the great appetitiser, Sonic and Cheese got up and was just about to leave when two familiar faces entered the outlet.

"Orbot and Cubot, what a coincidence they're here!", Sonic was taken by surprise that both of them would visit the same place.

Oblivious to Sonic's presence, the robotic duo went to make a takeaway order for the Doctor - an extra large pizza with lots of topping.

Cheese poked Sonic and pointed at Orbot and Cubot.

"You say we follow them? Okay!", Sonic replied.

They waited for the two robots to leave, as they followed after. 


	6. Chapter 6

Orbot and Cubot hovered down the street, still not realising Sonic was right behind them.

"So, I was saying...What do you call someone who is afraid of Santa Claus?", Orbot asked.

"Umm..no idea. Scaredy Claus?", Cubot replied, puzzled.

"No, dude, its Claustrophobic! Hahaha!", Orbot gave him the answer.

"Oh, nice one you got there! Ah, I thought of another joke. Why is Santa Claus always so happy?", asked Cubot.

"Err..dunno.", Orbot answered cluelessly.

"Its because...Santa gets all the Ho! Ho! Hoes! Ahhaha!", Cubot answered jokingly.

"Haha, that's a sick one you got there! Hmm..I wonder all those people who spend so much money buying all the gifts, it certainly must have been a pain in the...cash!", replied Orbot.

"...and one more thing, we're going to get all those presents for free! Did you see Eggman shoot down that cargo plane that other day? It exploded like fireworks!"

"Fireworks? But it isn't the New Year yet?", the inattentive and scatter-brained Cubot whom obviously wasn't listening asked.

"I meant that plane he shot down and bursted into flames, like fireworks across the sky."

"Oh..."

A distance away, Sonic and Cheese were evesdropping on the robots' conversation behind a pillar.

"Man! They must have been so engrossed that they didn't know they were being followed right behind!", whispered Sonic to Cheese.

"Okay, now where are they heading to? A hotel? That's kinda strange."

Sonic and Cheese continued trailing the two elusively until they reached the back of the hotel. Orbot passes the pizza to Cubot and pushes aside a trashcan, revealing the back door. Careless as he is, Cubot forgot to lock the door and left a tiny gap small enough for Sonic to peek through.

"Just what're they up to?", Sonic thought for a moment.

Sonic squated down and peeked through the doorway and waited for awhile as the robots entered. The sound of footsteps can be heard scruffling away and then there was silence, as the robots vanished into the darkness. Once the coast is clear, Sonic and Cheese entered the room.

An eerie pitch black darkness blanketed over them, in contrast to the bright and sunny afternoon weather outside.

Sonic and Cheese trudged on quietly, to be careful not to let anyone know of their presence.

"Man! What the heck is this big place? There's gotta be a light switch around here.", Sonic thought to himself.

Even though he could barely see his own fingers, Sonic gropped around in the dark and felt a metallic rough chain near the wall, he pulled it and a light bulb on the ceiling flickers to life and the area is brightened up.

"Ahh.., now that's better.", Sonic thought.

The long but narrow passageway was vacant and empty, with bare walls. There is the exception of some cobwebs, and muddy footprints on the ground, suggesting someone had been here before. At the end of the passage, laid an old bed which looks as if it had not been used for years.

"Now, lets see, how did they just disappear? Is this what I think it is?", Sonic questioned himself.

Determined not to let this trip be a wasted attempt, Sonic and Cheese decided to hunt around for a secret switch of some sort. They followed the footprints, which ended somewhere near the old bed.

Curious, Cheese pushed the matress aside, revealing a wooden trapdoor on the floor!

"Ah ha! So this is where they've been! They almost shook us off..but they didn't!", said Sonic.

Sonic pushed aside the bed and pulled the handle, opening the trapdoor, and revealed an unevenly dug tunnel sloping downwards, obviously work that was hastily done in a hurry.  
"Come on, lets go!", Sonic and Cheese both crawl into and slided down the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

The tunnel was pitch black, with columns of stone cold walls. Cheese was terrified and hugged Sonic tightly as both of them descended into the unknown darkness.

Upon emergence on solid ground, Sonic can make out the sight of a glowing table lamp, as well as voices whispering raspily.

"Now, would someone tell me this isn't Halloween?", Sonic thought to himself and moved towards the light source slowly.

"That snack wasn't so bad after all! I was expecting something cold and lukewarm, but they do know their dish! In fact, its so delicious I would want a second pizza! But I am still pissed! Because none of these presents are addressed to me! What selfish peasents! Even Sonic has this Chao crap gift!", the familiar voice of Eggman could be heard ranting.

"Eh, the Doctor doesn't seem to happy, I think we should go get his second pizza.", Cubot whispered to Orbot. As they both were making their way towards the exit, Orbot clumsily trips over a parcel...which sends him flying and crashed into Sonic!

"Ouch, watch where you're..Woah! How did you get in here!", Orbot was startled by the surprise encounter.

"I should ask you the same question, what are you guys up to in here?", Sonic asked back.

Eggman, hearing the commotion, walked over to where Orbot and Sonic was.

"Oh no..it looks like we have been discovered! Quick, lets get out of here!" Eggman tried to jump into his Egg Mobile, but Sonic too was quick to react! He does a double jump and collides with Eggman's pod, sending it smashing against a beam and Eggman fell flat on his face!

"Orbot, Cubot! Come help me!", yelled Eggman from across the room.

"Sorry Doc, but we ain't spending Christmas with you in this dump! We're outta here!", Orbot giggled nonchalently and escaped together with Cubot, leaving Eggman to fend for himself.

"No! This can't be happening! My plans are ruined, and no presents!", Eggman pounded on the floor with despair.

"Yeah, maybe people would give you presents, if you stop stealing others first!", Sonic explained. "Come, let's get this parcels delivered." 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, everyone arrived at Tails' house. It was beautifully decorated by Cream and Cheese, and seasonal Christmas songs were being played in the background, with Vector in charge of the music. A wide spread of dishes were being spreaded out on the table, most of them being prepared by Amy and Cream. Presents laid beneath the Christmas tree, waiting to be opened. Before long, guests started showing up at the door and making their way to the living room.

"Wow, what an amazing party! Great job, guys! Couldn't have done all these without your help", Tails commended Sonic and his buddies.

"No problem! New let's just enjoy ourselves and celebrate this joyous occassion! Yeah!", Sonic replied.

Looks like the other guests are not missing out on the fun too. At the corner of the dining table, Big and Froggy were helping themselves to the mouth-watering dishes.

"Don't you like this party, Froggy, there is so much food...emm..Froggy..Froggy, where are you?", Big glanced around frantically.

"Hey, come back!", Big yelled as he clumsily walked towards the fountain pool in the middle of the room, where Froggy was.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Shadow were hanging out at the corner of the hallway, away from the crowd.

Rogue said to Shadow, "Hmm..I gotta admit, the atmosphere for this party is just right. I wonder if those presents underneath that tree are valuable enough for..."

Shadow quickly interrupted, "Hey, let's not cause trouble here! I don't want to ruin anyone's.."

"Relax, relax. I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go grab more of that signature wine.", as Rogue pulled Shadow away.

As they walked towards the dining hall, Charmy and Sonic's Chao, Chronic whizzed down the hallway.

"Chao Chao!", Chronic grabbed the cupcake first, while Charmy was still a few metres behind.

"Aww..you won the food race. Those gadgets Sonic bought you must have given you a speed boost", said Charmy, as he hovered towards Cheese, looking for another speed challenge.

Back to Sonic, he was munching down his last hotdog when Amy came up.

"Hey Sonic, so you like my cooking?", Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah...they're really nice, I guess", Sonic stuttered and pretended to glance aside.

"See, I knew they're good, come, let's go visit your Chao, I heard from Charmy earlier he's almost as fast as you!"

Right then, Tails burst out of his lab and turned to face the crowd.

"Alright guys, here's the surprise you've been waiting for!", Tails announced to the crowd and pushed a button in his remote. The once faulty snow machine began churnning again and fake snow from the air vents in the ceiling started floating down.

"Woah! It's snowing indoors? This looks like the real deal!", Vector looked up for a second an gasped in awe.

Tails walked up to where Sonic and Amy was and said to Sonic, "Well actually Eggman offered to helped me to fix it this morning. I didn't know he's such a nice guy.."

"Yeah..but you didn't know what happened yesterday", Sonic recalled.

Tails thought for a second. "I probably don't.."

Sonic turned around to Amy and their gazes locked for the second time.

"Merry Christmas, Sonic!", greeted Amy.

Sonic took a step forward and said, "Merry Christmas to you too, Amy!" 

_Well, so it seems that Tail's party turned out to be a success and Eggman's stealing plot was foiled._  
_With that, comes to the end of my short-story!_

_Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_


End file.
